halo: forgotten but not lost
by spartanmasterchief
Summary: master chief the arbiter and other spartans are fighting of what is left of the covenant rated m for language and lemons later on Chapter 4 is up R&R watch out
1. Chapter 1: the Offensive

Chapter 1- The Offensive

The chief was currently inspecting his equipment when the ships alarm went off he and the other Spartans, what was left of them that is had been on the _Undefeated Honor _mopping up the covenant for a few months now. The chief opened up his com to the arbiter and asked him what was going on. The arbiter informed the chief that the ship was detecting a brute controled destroyer and scans show that elites were being held in the brig. The Arbiter asked the chief if he would like to assist the arbiter gave him twenty minutes to get ready. "I'll be ready in ten he thought to himself." The chief opened the com channel, "Cortana?" he asked the AI who was assisting the ship master. "yes?" came a smooth femeneine reply, "I need you to get the destroyer's layout upload it to my HUD, take the destroyer's weapons off-online and lower their shields. Five seconeds went by before she replied "finished". with that the chief immeditely opened his team frequency. "Okay Spartans you know the situation Linda-058 and Kelly-087 meet me in armory A-3. Frederic-104 and William-043 head to hanger C-6 and prep our Longsword for take-off." Four acknowledgement lights whinked on. the chief donned his helmet and locked it it with a sataisfing _click_ signialing his suit was sealed the then started running to the armouy. When he made it it to the armory Lindia and Kelly were already there. "Sir!" both saluted, the chief returned the salute "Okay Kelly grab a dolly and load up five of the new MA7B assualt rifles grab thirty-five clips of shreader rounds and hook up the laser sights to the rifles some of the new M95's five boxes of slug round and and five boxes of normal buckshot, grab some frags and plasma ", "Yes sir!" turning and heading off to her task. Linda was already puting tougther her custom SS5AM2 sniper rifle, she increased the caliber to sixteen mm and increased the clip size to ten rounds. "Linda hand me two SM8s " linda grabbed eight SMG's she hooked two to her own leg holsters before tossing two more to the chief fully loaded along with ammo. Kelly came and loaded them on the over-stuffed dolly along with a box of clips she also put on some plasma swords on it. After making it to the hanger and loading up the Longsword the chief recieve a call from the arbiter saying that lanch will occur in one minute. "Ready?" he asked the spartans they all gave a subtle nod."Okay" actvaing the longsword, "LETS ROLL!"


	2. intermissionauthors notes

ok before i screw up the whole storyline i need to know what lemon you guys want so i can tune the next two chapters this is what i can go with:

John X Kelly

John X Linda

John X Kelly X Linda (both girls being bi)

also i am thinking of maybe tying in some starcraft give me your opinion


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

**Chapter 3: The Rescue**

"Okay Spartans our ETA to the destroyer is five minutes I want you guy to get your equipment together and prep for boarding action!" the Chief surveyed the four remaining Spartans . They saluted Chief returned their salute and told them to prep. Linda was the first on finished with her gear and was piloting the Longsword. The Chief Insured everyone got a MA7B before getting one himself. Healso grabbed four frags and four plasma, a shotgun, and a plasma sword. The Chief check other Spartans. Aside from Linda the rest of the Spartans had the same equipment. Linda called out over the com

"Twenty seconds to insertion damn! There's our welcome party." As a squadron of the destroyer's seraph fighters came towards the Longsword. The Chief sprang into action

"Will man the weapons console!" "On my way sir!" Will replied, before taking the seat next to Linda. Will tapped a few buttons.

"Sir I'll need a minute for the AGSM-30's target locking software to initialize the 110mm cannons however are ready to go." Suddenly two of the fighters were destroyed the Chief looked over to see a phantom firing. The Arbiter's voice came in over the comm.

"Looked like you could use some assistance." The Chief gave his thanks before landing. The human and ex-covenant land and immediately decided to leave some elites in the launch bay to guard the hanger and to protect their only way out. The arbiter would join the Chief's team due to his familiarity to the security system and the ship's layout.

"Team the Arbiter and myself will take point, Fred and Will, cover our flanks. Kelly and Linda cover the rear." His team got into position. The Chief took a clip and slammed it home. The Chief pulled the charging lever and released it with a satisfying _clack_.

"Let's roll!"

The team headed to the to the first doorway, the Chief signaled his team to halt while the Arbiter went to the door control

"Fred, Will cover the door!" two acknowledgement lights winked in his HUD the Chief nodded to the Arbiter who input a set of codes the door slid open with a _hiss_. Six Jackals stood there before the Chief took advantage of this and primed a plasma grenade before throwing it at the lead Jackal's head. The Jackal screamed as the grenade adhered to its head and running in circle trying to get the grenade off but in a few seconds it exploded killing 3 of his teammates and injuring the other two. The chief fired two three round bursts into the two remaining Jackals.

"Let's keep moving."

After another five Jackal patrols and thirty minutes of making their way through the ship they were just out side the brig. Linda spoke,

"Sir something doesn't seem right here, since we boarded I haven't seen a single Brute." The Chief announced

"Linda is right stay frosty and prepare for anything!" the team tool up positions by the door, the Chief gave them the signal to move in and they entered the room in one fluid motion. The brig how ever was empty, except for the five elite prisoners in it. John frowned as he headed over to deactivate the shield barriers to the cells. He knew something wasn't right about this mission. The Chief asked Linda to hand him her plasma sword before instructing the rest of his team to do the same. The Chief handed the swords to the Arbiter to give to his men. He hit the release for the cells and heard a dull _thump_ at the end of the corridor the Chief looked at the Arbiter with a puzzled look. The Arbiter just shrugged then began to inform the elites of their situation. The Chief nodded to his team, who took up positions behind him as they made their way to the end of the hall toward the door.

_Meanwhile_

"Are you sure this is what you heard?" the Arbiter asked a zealot named Fulsumee. The elite replied "Yes holy Arbiter, one of the brutes mentioned it."

Then the Arbiter's comm. Pinged it was the Chief

"Arbiter it seems that the door is locked it was a trap..._Roaar_ shit!" then nothing the Arbiter heard another roar echo down the hall. The Arbiter activated his plasma sword before calling out.

"Warriors prepare for combat!"

The other elites roared in challenge before following the Arbiter lead.

The Chief and the rest of his team made it to the hallway's end only to find it locked. The Chief frowned and opened his comm. to the Arbiter,

"Arbiter it seems that the door is locked at this end it has to be a trap" That's when a Brute came though a gap in the ceiling and landing right next to Kelly. The Brute let out an earsplitting _Roar._ The Chief screamed

"Shit! Ambush! Suppressive Fire!"

Kelly turned around in an instant and came face to face with a brute. She put in a full assault rifle clip before the rifles bolt closed and her ammo counter read 00. Empty. The chief was fighting another brute when he saw a bloody mess of fir swing at Kelly. He put two bursts into its head before it died. However it momentum still carried and hit Kelly, who impacted the side of the wall, leaving a Spartan sized indent. The Chief checked Kelly's vitals she was unconscious, but alive. The Master Chief wrapped her right arm around his shoulder and held her on her feet. The Chief brought his shotgun around with one hand to face anther brute and pulled and pulled the trigger, the Brute was blown apart from the slug rounds, but the recoil also cracked John's right arm.

"Damnit!" the Chief yelled.

John gritted his teeth in pain. Another brute came out of nowhere and smashed into the Master Chief's shield, draining it completely. It swung again with the other arm but the Master Chief ducked and escaped the blow by a hair. Ignoring the pain, he took up his shotgun again and pulled the trigger once more. If it weren't for the MJOLNIR armor holding this arm in place, John's arm would've snapped, even with his augmentations. A third brute appeared and the Chief didn't have the strength to raise the shotgun again. Then when he thought it was over a plasma sword form nowhere decapitated the brute. The Arbiter de-activated his active camo materializing into view and his mandibles parted into a smile

"Looks like you needed some help." He said

"Thanks, but let's get the hell out of here, Will plant a charge on that doorway!" The Chief called

"On my way sir!" the Spartan replied

Will pulled out a block of C12 and but it on the doorway

"Fire in the hole!" he yelled

The doorway blew into a thousand metal fragments. The Chief told everyone to hurry and get to the ships.

_Later_

They made it to the hanger he told Fred to take Kelly in the longsword and prepare for take-off. Fred carried Kelly into the ship and the Chief ran back to the other two Spartans.

"Linda, Will cover me while I arm the HAVOK."

Two acknowledgement lights winked in his HUD the chief pulled out a HAVOK nuclear mine and inserted the arming card. The light flashed red indicating it was armed. He set the countdown to two minutes then told Linda and Will to get back on the ship Linda was firing when the first bruteshot hit her then the second and she blacked out. The Chief called back Will to help him carry Linda.

When they got back on the ship john took off Linda's helmet she whispered before blacking out;

"We won John"

"Yes we did"The chief slipped into unconciousness

_Later_

When John came to he way stuck is a gel like gloop. That and the fact that the top part of his armour was gone. he fought his way out of the muck and emerged in what must have been the infirmary.A few minutes later Linda and Kelly both emerged from the muck also missing their top armor. The Chief, turned his head away to give the two women privacy. Kelly spoke up first.

"I know we're in the infirmary so what was tthe damage?" The Chief walked to the medbay computer and looked at the records and grimaiced, he then said

"Linda you had 4 ribs broken and two more cracked." He then looked at Kelly's

"Kelly you had a broken tibia, a skull facture, and a cracked pelvis. As for myself, to put it simply i made the mistake to fire the shogun one-handed." Kelly spoke up.

"Um Chief? do you know if there is somewhere we can get this gunk off?

"If i remember correctly it is through this hall."

Mulling over the large range of choices in the room, the Spartans finally settled with Two that looked relatively unique. It was sort of closed off from the others. Except these had knobs that the Chief found he couldfamilarize with. This was a Purification chamber or was it the one for the preparation of the sacred acts? The Sanghelli had mentioned both. If there had been anything dangerous, the Elite would have warned him. Master Chief turned back towards the knobs andbegan turning them at random.Suddenly, mist seemed to sprayed out of the walls. Master Chief glanced around him.

At first, he had forced himself to relax however, when he got this strange feeling in him he knew something wasn't right. Looking around, the Chief's expression grew more alarmed by the second. The tingly feeling was growing inside of him. Something that must have lain dormant within him,something he thought wassuppressed during the augmentations. Beforethe hormones took over the Chief his soldier instincts kicked in. He had to warn Kelly and Linda. He Sprinted to the chamber they were in,but no amount of training could prepare him for what he saw...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long,i got some inspration from blue bastard on how to think of the chamberthere is a warning for lemons in the next chapter but please read and review also don't ya love cliffhangers?


	4. Chapter 4: Lost but not forgotten

_**Chapter 4: Lost but not Forgotten**_

Kelly leaned forward to kiss Linda again, only this time Linda responded by kissing her back. The two stayed lip-locked for a few moments. Kelly started running her fingers through Linda's blood red hair as they kissed. Linda did likewise, playing with Kelly's blue streaked hair. Their eyes never opened. Kelly, surely by pure instinct, parted Linda's lips with her tongue, and let her tongue explore Linda's now open mouth. Linda moaned in sensation of this new kind of kiss felt all too good. Linda was now probing Kelly's mouth with her tongue, as they played with each other's hair.

Kelly then became bolder. She started to massage Linda's breasts. Linda was still enjoying the relaxation all too much to even care. She just moaned as Kelly lightly stroked her breasts. Linda didn't mind it at all. She just continued her passionate kiss with Kelly.

John ran to the other chamber, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two female squad mates kissing and massaging each other. His face completely drained of what little color that was left.

Linda noticed John out of the corner of her eye. She broke her kiss with Kelly and they turned to face John. They both turned several shades of red before Linda tried to explain, but she couldn't find the right words.

John tried to stay calm but the thought of what he just saw made him faint.

_Later_

"John? Can you here me? John?"

Upon hearing his name called out, John bolted upright, however Kelly who had been leaning over him met lips with him and for a minute their lips locked and they just sat there. John felt electricity course through him. John broke the kiss and looked and into Linda's emerald eyes, she was gorgeous but he had to ask,

"Linda what did that mist do and I thought that you and Kelly were..." Kelly entered, she spoke,

"Actually John, Linda and I are both bi and as for the mist, I talked to the Arbiter about the mist, it is a hormone solution that has given us our sex drive back"

"How do we get rid of it? Can we?"

Kelly pulled off her helmet and smirked sexily as she told him,

"Well only one way to find out, right?"

To be continued...

Notes: this chapter was hard due to writers block but the lemon will be continued into the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5 : new experinces

Chapter 5: Spartan Lust

John raised an eyebrow. Kelly walked over to John's oversized cot and laid down next to him. Kelly began to kiss him passionately as Linda straddled John and ran her tongue over his chiseled abs, receiving a strong groan in reply. Linda let out a relaxing moan as she felt Kelly's hand massaging her breasts through her sport bra.

John reached and unlatched Kelly's chest plate seal. There was a hiss of air as the armor section released then fell on the floor. John pulled Kelly on top of him, proceeding to lick one breast and massaging the other before switching. Linda began sucking Kelly's collarbone. Kelly was moaning,

_Ugh keep going that feels so good._

Linda pulled her sport bra over her head, exposing her taut pink nipples. Linda wrapped his arms around Kelly, pulling her close. Kelly turned around. Both girls moved their hands down and unlatched each other's lower armor.

John sat up and wrapped his arms around Kelly. She turned to John. They both pushed hard into a kiss and Kelly moved his hands onto her breasts, mentally commanding him to please her. While this was going on Kelly slipped her finger into Linda's womanhood. Linda was practically screaming with pleasure now. Linda's muscles contracted and her back arced as she started to orgasm, this triggered Kelly's orgasm and John hoped that no one had heard them

Linda shifted herself to where she could straddle John's waist she moved her hands down and removed all of John's lower armor exposing his fully erect organ. She thought to herself,

_My God he is large!_

John pulled Linda close as he kissed her passionately. Linda Slid herself down on his endowment, and slowly lowered herself on him, hissing as she did so. Kelly was moving around kissing here and stroking there as all three lovers pushed to the point of release.

_meanwhile_

The Arbiter approched the spartan quarters, keying in the pad and entering the room, three spartans turned to face him he asked

"Is this the human sexual interaction i've heard so much about?" he inquired. Kelly and Linda turned bright pink and giggled.the Arbiter told them "When you are finished COUGHI would like to see you ASAP on the bridge. We have an emergencey..."

A?N: This chapter took me the longest by far and i'm sorry if all you guy thought it was dead but send me any suggestion or comments for the next chapter.


End file.
